This project will implement and evaluate the effectiveness of two brief HIV/AIDS risk reduction interventions for rural drug using probationers in Kentucky. Even though the number of probationers in the U.S. has increased from almost 2 million in 1985 to over 3.4 million in 1998 (BJS, 1999), there are only a handful of HIV/AIDS risk reduction programs for probationers, which have had minimal impact. No HIV/AIDS intervention is available for rural probationers. Targeting rural probationers for HIV/AIDS prevention is feasible since probation offices are places where rural drug abusers can be efficiently contacted. With that background, the aims for this project are: (1) To implement and test the effectiveness of two interventions to reduce sexual risk and other HIV-related risk behaviors; (2) To examine the effects of demographics, criminal history, economic circumstances, treatment experience, violence, and readiness to change in predicting changes in drug use, HIV risk behaviors, and sexual activity in the intervention groups; and (3) To evaluate the cost of the interventions and the cost-effectiveness of the NIDA Standard Group relative to the Probation Focused Intervention Group. Over 47 months, 1,000 rural drug using probationers, over-sampled for females, will be recruited from two rural probation districts, will receive a urine and HIV test, and will be randomly assigned into two interventions: The NIDA Standard and the Probation Focused Intervention. The Probation Focused Intervention was developed, with focus groups and piloted with rural drug abusers, to enhance the NIDA Standard using individual Thought Mapping and skills rehearsal Structured Stories. Data analysis will include multivariate approaches to examine immediate changes and at 12-months as well as logistic regression and structural modeling to examine factors leading to differences in the intervention.